


She-Ra Fic Ideas

by TiredPandaBoy



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora never left the horde au, Begging, Dom/sub, F/F, Fingering, Kinks, Lesbian, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Modern AU, More tags will be added as I see fit, Oral, Roomates AU, Tail Kink, Vampire AU, Werebeast AU, Whiney catra, just dippin my toes into the she-ra fandom, nothing too freaky, toys maybe?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-10-25 01:03:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20715518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiredPandaBoy/pseuds/TiredPandaBoy
Summary: This is like a mystery box of smut! Four TW fics! I have listed them explicitly so there isn't any confusion! Help me choose which fics to write first! I may do more of these in the future, and might even take requests if this goes well! I need an outlet for my gay thoughts//





	1. Fic Ideas

I want you guys to pick a number between 1-27! Basically I don't know which of these to write first so I'm letting you guys decide.

**First come, first served!**

I will mark off any that I have already written once they are complete so there isn't any confusion!  
I also will be writing these no matter what I will just prioritize which ever one you guys tell me too!

I have a lot of She-ra fic ideas written down. Like, twenty seven to be exact. Some are explicit and some are only mature probably but the majority are explicit. There is a mixture of fluff, angst, and drama! There are a few fics that deal with non-con sexual interaction: fic ideas 11, 18, 22, and 24. I haven't decided if 11, and 22 are dub-con or non-con yet. I will write out my summaries of these four below so you can know what your getting into with these fics. But these are the only one's I'll write a summary for because I want the rest to be a surprise!

**TW: Aggressive Topics**

11- Lonnie puts Catra in her place. [Pretty much sums it up. I suppose this would be considered non-con but only at the beginning because Catra takes a liking to the treatment.]

18 - Is an Modern AU: Catra has rape trauma, and turns to Adora for comfort. Thinking that if she sleeps with Adora she can replaced what happened, with Adora. Adora is hesitant. [I decided to write this fic, because I have an intense fear of rape myself and wanted to write this as a way to vent. This is the most serious fic out of the three and I won't go into detail about Catra's trauma. Just little tid-bits.]

22 - Catra catches Adora "servicing" Glimmer and is jealous of her new girlfriend. She returns the next night to remind Adora who she belongs too. [I'm not sure what Adora is feeling in this fic and won't know until I write it out. It deals with Adora cheating on Glimmer, and Adora yearning to be with Catra still, even though they broke up after she left the horde.]

24 - Catra has Adora pressed against a tree without her precious sword, and wants to remind her who she belongs to. Adora, as much as she fights it, can't help but fall into line. [This one is sort of non-con. Adora still has unresolved feelings for Catra, and can't help but want to be with her, but she doesn't want it to be like this.]

I will also list the bare minimum on the other fics:

1\. AdoraxCatra - Heat Cycle  
<s>2\. AdoraxCatra - Dom Adora</s>  
3\. AdoraxCatra - Pain Kink [Adora]  
4\. AdoraxCatra - Heat Cycle [Fluff]  
5\. She-RaxCatra - Heat Cycle  
6\. AdoraxCatra - Vampire!She-ra Werecat!Catra AU  
7\. AdoraxCatra - Roomate AU  
8\. AdoraxCatra - Roomate AU [this is an alternate version of the au listed above]  
9\. AdoraxCatra. - This is just sex. Don't really know how else to explain this one  
10\. AdoraxCatra - Catra POV growing up with Adora [probably fluff maybe a tiny bit of angst]  
11\. LonniexCatra - TW Non-Con [Technically]  
12\. AdoraxCatra[xGlimmer(?)] - Modern Sleepover AU  
13\. GlimmerxAdoraxCatra - Budding Gay Glimmer  
14\. AdoraxCatra - Alpha/Omega AU  
15\. AdoraxCatra - Hate Sex  
16\. GlimmerxAdora - Jealousy [Maybe fluffy]  
17\. AdoraxCatra - Enhanced Smell+Wet Dreams=Smut  
18\. AdoraxCatra - TW Rape Trauma  
19\. AdoraxCatra - First Time [Fluff]  
20\. AdoraxCatra - [I'm not sure what to do with this fic but I wrote it down and it seems funny so I may still write it, It might not end up being smut though? Idk]  
21\. AdoraxCatra - Minor TW for non-con?? But it's actually dub-con? Idk how sensitive people are to triggers, I'm sorry. Non-con just in case.  
22\. AdoraxGlimmer|AdoraxCatra - TW Non-Con  
23\. AdoraxCatra - Catra Dom/Adora Sub  
24\. AdoraxCatra - TW Non-Con  
25\. LonniexCatra - Masturbation [Maybe a 2 parter]  
26\. AdoraxCatra - Voice Kink?  
<s>27\. AdoraxCatra - Tail Sensativity</s>


	2. 27. Tail Sensitivity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Catra!” Adora reached out to grab onto Catra before she could fall into the hole that appeared below her. She just managed to grab onto the base of Catra’s tail.
> 
> “Fffuck!”
> 
> Adora yanked Catra to safety, and they collapsed onto each other. They panted heavily, and the blonde couldn’t help but notice how red her friends face was, or help notice the way that Catra dragged out the f when she cursed. Realizing how red her own face must be she stood up and climbed off of the feline, offering a hand to her.
> 
> Catra laid there a moment longer, before standing up on her own. She dusted herself off and turned toward the entrance. “Let’s… Not talk about this.” Then she was gone before Adora could say anything more.

Adora’s fist barely skimmed Catra’s shoulder as she leaned out of the way at the last second. The agile feline dropped to the ground and swiped her extended leg under Adora’s, knocking her to the floor. The blonde was just as fast, and rolled out of the way just as Catra tried to pounce on her. She leapt back up to her feet and took up a defensive position, grinning triumphantly.

Catra smirked before throwing a few punches in her friends direction. She backed Adora up until she was close to the ledge in the simulation. Sweat dripped off Adora’s temple as she glanced behind her and down into the deep ravine. She had to make some progress soon or she’s lose their game.

Catra noticed a change in Adora’s stance and immediately threw her arms up to block a barrage of attacks. Adora laughed, “What’s wrong? Can’t keep up with me?”

Now it was Catra’s turn to laugh, “Are you kidding?” She jumped into the air right over Adora’s head. “I’m just getting started!” As soon as she landed, however, the panel below her buzzed and lit up red. “Uh-oh!” She lost her footing trying to get out of the way.

“Catra!” Adora reached out to grab onto Catra before she could fall into the hole that appeared below her. She just managed to grab onto the base of Catra’s tail.

_“Fffuck!”_

Adora yanked Catra to safety, and they collapsed onto each other. They panted heavily, and the blonde couldn’t help but notice how red her friends face was, or help notice the way that Catra dragged out the f when she cursed. Realizing how red her own face must be, she stood up and climbed off of the feline, offering a hand to her.

Catra laid there a moment longer, before standing up on her own. She dusted herself off and turned toward the entrance. “Let’s… Not talk about this.” Then she was gone before Adora could say anything more.

Adora slumped back to the floor and dug the heel of her palm against her burning forehead. Her heart was still pounding. Did she imagine the wanton sound that came out of Catra’s mouth when she grabbed her tail? That was the first time she had ever grabbed her tail now that she thought about it. What was this intense feeling? She needed to find out. Adora got up and ran after Catra.

\---

“Catra?”

“Go away. I don’t want to talk right now.” The magicat turned and walked down the corridor past her without making eye contact.

“I just want to talk.” Adora continued as she followed close behind.

Catra huffed, “Yeah? Well I don’t. Look, it was nothing, okay? Let’s just forget about i-Mmff!!” Catra threw a hand over her mouth as she felt a tight grip on her tail. She turned her head and glared at Adora, her face bright red.

Adora’s mouth hung open in amazement. They stared at each other for a moment, before Adora experimentally dug her fingers into the fur letting her nails scrape the base of the furry appendage. Catra whimpered and her knees buckled, threatening to give out entirely. “Oh wow.” Was all Adora could manage, as she felt breathless.

Catra's ears fell back, and she managed to snap out of it long enough to grab Adora’s hand, dragging her to a nearby supply closet. She opened the door and threw her inside. The blonde fell against the shelf and grunted. “Ow!” Catra peeked out the door to make sure not one had heard her earlier.

“I’m sorry, Catra. I don’t know why I...” Catra shut the door and turned toward her, her eyes said pleasure but her posture said anger.

Catra grabbed a fistful of Adora’s shirt yanking her to her feet. “You asshole!" She hissed. "What would you have done if someone had heard that?”

Adora blushed. She hadn’t thought that far. “I-I’m sorry.” She wasn’t sure what to say with all these emotions running through her.

The magicat sighed, and let go of her shirt. “You’re not gonna leave me alone unless I tell you about it, are you?” Adora shook her head, not trusting herself to speak. Catra groaned. Her tail flicked back and forth angrily before wrapped it around her ankle. “I have... A bunch of nerves… Basically... In my tail.” She paused to gather herself. “Specifically, the base on my tail.” The horde soldier was trying really hard to ignore how big Adora’s eyes were. “When you grabbed me earlier you kind of... wrapped your hand around those… Nerves.”

Adora swallowed and nodded slowly, “A-and those nerves… Do they feel good?”

Catra’s ears twitched, but she nodded. “Yeah. Really good.”

They both stared into each others eyes, blushing like a couple of school girls. Why didn’t Catra realize how hot this closet was earlier? It was cramped and she felt like she was suffocating.

“I want to touch it again.”

“What!? Did you hit your head or something?” Catra’s face grew impossibly redder. She backed up as Adora grew closer.

“No. I just... Really want to hear you make that sound again.” Catra’s back pressed against the door as Adora boxed her in. “Can I?” She should say no. She should shove Adora into the shelf and run away. She should get as far away from this feeling burning in her belly, as fast as possible… And yet, she nodded.

\---

“Nngh! Aah!” Catra slid down the door and onto her knees, with her back to Adora, those stupid thick fingers doing amazing things to her tail. Adora pressed her chest against Catra’s back as she leaned forward to nip at Catra’s ear. “Fuck!” The breathy moan escaped her before she could stop it. How did Adora know how to unravel her in all the right ways?

Adora pulled on her tail and pressed her hips into Catra’s backside. Claws scraped against the wooden door, as Catra yowled again. Everything was too hot, Adora was all around her. Whispering in her ear, fondling her breast, massaging her tail, it was all too much. She was going insane.

The taller woman groaned as Catra pressed her hips back into hers. “Catra, I want you… I want-”

Catra pushed Adora, back and turned around so she was facing her, “I know.” She panted, “Me too.” Her fingers worked her belt until it fell to the ground. Adora helped Catra get her shirt off, jumping at the chance to bite those perfect breasts that were now exposed to her. “Ahh!” Catra moaned, digging her fingers into the Adora’s messy blonde hair. Her ponytail hung loosely, her own shirt missing as well, leaving her in only her grey sports bra. “Adora..!”

She pulled back and moved up, kissing Catra on her lips for the first time that evening. They stayed like that for what felt like an eternity. Lost in the space that they created in this cramped supply closet. Finally Adora pulled back her face red from lack of oxygen. Catra wasn’t much better off.

Adora let her eyes trail dawn Catra’s body. Her fur was matted with sweat, and her chest heaved in the effort to find enough air. She kissed Catra’s breast one more time, then just under her breast, then lower and lower, until she was at Catra’s waistline. She met Catra’s gaze. Her eyes were wide, and Adora couldn’t tell if it was panic or awe. “We can stop here… If you want.” She breathed, but didn’t move away.

Catra stared down at her, before shaking her head, “I want this. I’ve… I’ve wanted this for a long time.”

Adora, felt her heart skip a beat. “Me too.” That was all the warning Catra got before Adora pulled her pants down exposing her to the cold air. Adora laid down in front of the feline girl, and secured her legs with her arms pressing into them. “I’ve wanted you too.” She muttered before leaning down and lashing out her tongue experimentally.

Catra’s hips jerked at the sensation, and she barely managed to stifle a moan. Adora didn’t like that, “I want to hear you.” She didn’t let Catra reply before she ran her flat tongue up Catra’s slit, deeper this time. Catra cried out and gripped desperately onto the shelf beside her, as Adora began to eat her out.

“Fuck! Adora!” Catra instinctively moved her hand to her mouth, but gasped out as Adora harshly bit her inner thigh.

“I want to hear you.” She said again, but more demanding this time. It sent a thrill up Catra’s spine. She nodded but choked on another moan slipping from her lips.

Adora’s tongue was incessant if not accurate. This was her first time eating someone out after all. She kept her eyes on Catra the entire time, looking for any sign that she was enjoying or disliking the things she was doing to her. She… Was mesmerized. She had never seen this side of Catra. It was so wanton, and beautiful. The way her head was thrown back against the door, sweat dripping down her neck. The way her hips would twitch when she bore down on a particularly sensitive spot, and her fingers would dip in deeper into her scalp. The way her breasts bounced gently with her breathing.

All Adora wanted was to drown in this moment, and never wake up from it. She could tell Catra was getting close by the way her cries were getting more desperate. She shifted her position, bringing a hand under Catra’s hips before she dug her blunt nails into where Catra’s tail met her back.

Catra’s eyes flew open as stars danced across her vision. She tensed up completely overwhelmed by the sensation. “Oh fuck! A-Adora! Fuck!” Her orgasm crashed over her and she couldn’t hold back the numerous cries she let out. Her hips rose off the ground from the force of it all, but Adora stayed buried there in the junction of her legs lapping away, helping Catra ride out her orgasm to it’s full.

Soon Catra’s legs gave out and she fell back down onto the floor, exhausted. Her arm rested over her eyes, unable to open them. She felt Adora shift to lay down next to her, one arm snaking its way under Catra’s head, while the other rubbed along her chest. She couldn’t help but purr.

“I know you didn’t want me to know.” Adora began, interrupting the silence. “But man am I glad I do now.” Catra could hear Adora’s smirk.

“Shut up, dork.” She sighed, content. She had to admit though… She was kind of glad Adora found out too.

But after a week of Adora exploiting that weakness without rest, she was starting to regret that thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope ya'll like it! This was the first of many! Next up is fic idea 2: Dom Adora! I will be putting these out as soon as I'm done writing them, with minor tweaks for corrections! So sorry if they're messy!


	3. 2. Dom Adora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra had to regain some control. She rolled her body forward against the taller woman, causing her to groan and glare down at her, to which she grinned back defiantly.
> 
> I'm so sorry this took so long omg. If it helps, I spent a good amount of time writing, and rewriting this over and over to try to make it as perfect as possible. I also just got done editing it with my S/O so hopefully we weeded out any errors. I promise the next one won't take as long, I was just really stumped with this prompt for a bit. I'll include the original prompt at the end.
> 
> **Quick disclaimer!** This turned into an Adora never left the horde AU! Enjoy!

Catra gasped as she was abruptly shoved against the wall of Adora’s chamber. The tall force captain cornered her and ran her fingers up along the feline woman’s sides, feather light. She squirmed under the gentle touch and grabbed one of Adora’s wrists who, in retaliation, dug her blunt teeth into the junction of Catra’s neck, making the magicat’s knees weak. Catra had to regain some control. She rolled her body forward against the taller woman, causing her to groan and glare down at her, to which she grinned back defiantly.

Adora gripped Catra’s hips firmly, so firmly she was sure to have bruises the next morning. She moved one hand up under the hem of the magicat’s shirt, teasing the underside of her small but perky breasts, making Catra gasp. A muscular leg forced its way between Catra’s thighs, applying sweet relieving pressure to where she needed it most. Catra clawed the blonde’s back, desperately trying not to get lost in the sensation of it all.

Normally, Catra hated someone trying to dominate her. It made her feel weak and small. The same feeling she got when Shadow Weaver used her magic to control her... But, there was something about it though, the way Adora’s eyes smoldered in the low lighting, the way she held onto Catra so confidently, the way she didn’t hesitate. It made her lose all sense of shame. It disconnected that helpless feeling she got from that wretched woman. She knew Adora was doing this out of love, not for power.

Right now however, it was a competition. Who would crumble first? Catra knew she would be the one laying on the sheets tonight, but not before she made Adora lose some of that composure she worked so hard for.

Catra ignored the heavenly pleasure running through her core, and snaked her hands into Adora’s hair, ruining the perky ponytail she always wore. She pulled the now loose hair, hard enough to make Adora gasp and angled her head back, exposing her throat which Catra wasted no time attacking. Her tongue ran up the muscle, before she bit down hard enough to leave a mark, her canines just barely pricking the skin. Adora let out a hoarse groan, as her legs almost gave out entirely.

But as soon as Catra started taking back control, it was ripped out from under her. Adora used her grip on Catra’s hips to turn them both around, before shoving the magicat back towards the bed. “Hey!” She yelped. Catra couldn’t get her balance in time and tripped back onto the mattress. “No fair!” Catra complained as she began to sit up, but Adora was on top of her before she could.

The blonde straddled the smaller woman, “You’re such a brat.” There was some bite in those words, but she was smiling. Adora leaned forward and kissed her lover. Catra couldn’t resist that. She gave up their little competition momentarily, in favor of Adora’s undivided attention.

Adora, grabbed the hem of Catra’s shirt, and started lifting it up. “Who do you belong to Catra?” She asked, as she tossed the shirt somewhere behind her, then leaned down to kiss along Catra’s chest.

“Y-you... I-” Catra gasped and screwed her eyes shut as Adora began to suck on her breast, rolling the sensitive nub between her teeth. “I belong to you...”

She could feel Adora smirk against her. “What a good kitten.” She was rewarded with a hand pressed against her clothed slit. Catra groaned and pressed her hips forward into the feeling, trying desperately to get some friction. Adora didn’t move though, instead she held her hand there for Catra to work herself against.

When she decided that was enough, Adora backed off, leaving Catra to whine in protest of her absence. She opened her eyes, and saw Adora standing beside the bed. The force captain took off her shirt, and gestured to the edge of the mattress. “Sit.”

Catra did as she was told and sat down, sinking into the sheets slightly. Adora stood in front of her and let her hand run along Catra’s cheek lovingly. The magicat purred, and nuzzled into the gentle touch, letting her eyes close again. She felt Adora grasp her chin and a kiss followed soon after. It was firm, and left no room for hesitation. She melted into it, giving herself over to her lover.

Catra, with her eyes still closed, was pushed back onto the bed, as Adora began kissing her way down her body. The fluttering of butterflies intensified under every peck that inched closer to her most intimate place. “Who do you belong to?”

“You, Adora...” Catra whispered, unable to make her voice any louder.

It was a safe word for them. An assurance. She didn’t know why, but saying those words, made all of her doubts disappear. She needed to hear those words. She trusted Adora, felt safe in her hands and as long as she belonged to her, there was nothing to be afraid of. Adora slowly slid Catra’s leggings off along with her underwear, all the while kissing along Catra’s slender yet strong legs.

Adora’s breath felt impossibly hot against Catra’s core. With her eyes shut everything felt so much more intense. She shifted on the bed in anticipation, until the taller woman gripped her thighs spreading them further so she could lay in between them. Adora was just centimeters away now… “What are the magic words?”

Catra’s brows furrowed and her eyes flew open in annoyance. She groaned, “Oh- Come on! Adora!” Her cheeks were red, and her ears were flat, unamused. She knew exactly what she was trying to do. Adora had a history of trying to make Catra say the phrase she said the very first time she asked Adora to do this for her. Adora would bring it up at every chance she got, because she knew it made Catra lose her composure a little. She knew it got Catra feeling hot.

The blonde just smirked and kissed along Catra’s inner thigh. “You know I can’t start unless you say it.” There was a teasing lilt to her words. “Come on... Just for me, kitten?”

The magicat huffed and sat up on her elbows, “Adora, we’ve been over th-” She paused when she saw Adora playfully stick out her tongue, so, _so_ close to where she wanted it, wiggling the muscle just to taunt her. Feeling heat build up in her cheeks she sighed and slumped her head a little. “Do I really have to..?” Adora raised her eyebrows slightly, and waited.

After a few more seconds of tortured silence, Catra sighed and gave in reluctantly, “Please, make me yours… Adora.” As soon as the words left her, Adora pressed forward, and buried her head between Catra’s legs. Her tongue stoked a fire in Catra’s core. An unguarded groan tore its way out of the magicat, as a wave of pleasure rushed through her. 

She grabbed onto the sheets for dear life while Adora made her mind go blank. Adora’s tongue, was precise, and experienced. She knew exactly how to get Catra’s climax built up, and was doing just that. She coaxed muffled moans and mews out of her. Catra was embarrassed they were spilling so easily from her own mouth.

Adora continued to build her up until she was reduced to a babbling mess. It felt like she was burning, her toes curled, and she was pulling on Adora’s hair like her life depended on it. “Adora! Ado- Adora! I- Nngh! Ah- p-please!” Tears leaked from her eyes, and her mind was foggy, the pleasure dizzying.

Adora pulled away from her though, and Catra fell back onto the bed shivering. “You’re doing so good, Kitten. Just a little bit more okay?” Her voice was smooth as silk, and her fingers lazily traced patterns along Catra’s peach fuzz belly. Catra whined, and ran a hand through her mussed hair. She tried to roll her hips up to chase after her now fading orgasm, but Adora didn’t budge. She just kissed along her lover’s inner thighs, and waited for her to calm down.

When Catra finally relaxed and stopped squirming, Adora started again, catching her off guard. A strained, “Fuck-” was all she was able to get out as another rush of heat flashed though her entire body like lightning. It surged through her lighting up her nerves like a Christmas tree. Her clawed hands were everywhere, ripping the sheets, running up her own body, grasping at Adora’s hair. She was losing all sense of reality now, wanting nothing more than to just come on her lover’s relentless tongue.

Then she felt Adora’s hand run up her thigh. Her thick finger teased at Catra’s entrance, but didn’t go in. Catra needed it inside of her right now. She babbled for a moment before getting slightly more coherent, “Oh fuck, please- Adora!” Her tail wrapped around Adora’s wrist involuntarily, pleading. She tried to angle her hips just a little closer, but to no avail.

Adora pulled back long enough to ask, “Please what?” before diving back in.

Another moan tore from the magicat, her ears quickly flicking back and forth. Even now, as she was on the brink of coming undone, she still had a little part of her that wanted to hold onto that defiance... Which was quickly forgotten when Adora applied a little more pressure, her finger just barely slipping in before pulling back out. “Ugh- Fuck!” She growled, “Please! Ah- Please, Adora… Fuck me already!”

Adora gladly complied, and slipped her finger all the way in. Catra’s chest heaved, and rose off the bed, over and over. She was practically thrashing now, as Adora’s finger toyed inside of her. It was like she was losing all control of her body, but at the same time, she was giving that control to Adora.

Catra was spiraling, flying closer to her orgasm with each stroke of Adora’s tongue and finger. Just a little more, and she could come. If she was _good_, she could come. “Please! Adora! I can’t-” Adora hummed to acknowledge her plea, and added another finger in curling them both up.

That was all it took to make Catra unravel. Her body lit up like a firework and sparks flew in her vision. “Adora!” Her hands desperately searched for the force captain’s hair, before pulling hard. Adora groaned, but it only spurred her on. She continued to eat Catra out, and languidly rolled her fingers deep inside her. Anyone out in the hallway would probably be able to hear her, but right now they both didn’t care. Adora let her lover scream her name over and over until she fell limp onto the bed. Only then, did Adora finally pull away and wipe her mouth with the back of her hand.

She slumped onto the bed next to a _very_ liquid Catra and tried to catch her own breath, exhausted from their little tryst. “Was that good?” Adora asked as she rolled over to run her hand along Catra’s soft belly.

Catra could only give a very content sounding, “Hmm.”

Adora laughed and leaned in, planting a kiss on Catra’s forehead. “Well I’m glad to hear it.” Catra sighed, and curled her body into Adora’s frame. “You wanna lay here for a little bit?” Catra nodded, and let her tail wrap around them. A soft purr could be heard as they both spent some well earned time cuddling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the original prompt: Catra has a thing for dominant adora, "Who do you belong to catra?" "Y-you, I belong to you!" "What a good kitten."
> 
> Next up: 13. GlimmerxAdoraxCatra - Budding Gay Glimmer


End file.
